Oh Captain My Captain
by desertwolf4
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack returns after leaving to join the Doctor to find that Ianto has left. Soon Jack realizes that he would do just about anything to find Ianto, that he has to find him.


**Author's Note:** My first Torchwood fic for current favorite couple of all time. Jack and Ianto from Torchwood! Just something short and sweet ( I hope ) that I wrote today. Enjoy!

**Update:** So I think I have fixed some of the bigger errors that have been pointed out to me by my amazing reviewers! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood.

* * *

Ianto's eyes stared up into the sky from the sidewalk outside the lift into Torchwood. The cool air bit and nipped at his cheeks, turning them pink from the cold, he wore a coat, but that didn't stop the feeling of cold. There was something that told him he had to get away, that he couldn't stay, that it wasn't safe. It was time for him to run away. His hand gripped the bag at his side as he stood up and walked away from the place that he had called home, the place that had given him a purpose. There wasn't any reason for him to stay there, the only reason he had had, was gone. How could it have happened that he would lose the one thing that made him happy? The one person who had saved his life, left him once before, and had been lying dead on a cold slab dead was gone again, how could he have just left them, left him like that? And Ianto didn't want to stay without him. A rash and unreasonable reaction, but he didn't want to stay. By the time the others realized he was missing, Ianto would be long gone.

* * *

The blowfish creature was dead, lying on the slab, and Jack should have been happy that they got the blowfish creature. But he wasn't, the instant he got back from his adventure with the Doctor, he knew something was wrong. Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko refused to look him in the eyes; hell even Janet was acting strange. And Ianto wasn't there, and none of those people who he called friends seemed to know a damn thing about where he went. At his desk, his fingers dug into the wood, staring at one of the few pictures of Ianto that he actually had. Why would he have just left like that? Sure, he had left them to take care of Torchwood to go after the Doctor, but out of all of them he had thought Ianto would be the one to stay. Guess he was proven wrong. Jack had told the others he had come back for them, but was that the truth? Had he really come back for all of them? Or Ianto? It had been a week since he had gotten back, and the weight on Jack's heart was growing steadily heavier.

He needed his coffee…the industrial strength stuff like how Ianto always made it for him. At the thought of him, Jack felt another pang of sorrow in his heart as he walked to the coffee pot making the drink that would without a doubt keep him up all damn night. That was fine with him, as soon as the others left, he would be on the computer searching for the Welshman. But the time dragged on and one by one they each slowly left, each of them, but Toshiko. Jack walked down the stairs and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go home Tosh, get some rest." He wasn't sure if it was more of a command or a suggestion, Jack just wanted her gone.

The look that she gave him said that she had no intention of going home. "Jack, I want to help you find him. Ianto's my friend." Toshiko touched his hand; her fingers warm on his skin. "Besides, I don't think you could take losing someone else." The soft words hit him like a wave of bricks, and he looked away pulling his hand off her shoulder. She was referring, of course, to Captain Jack Harkness. If only Jack could have saved him, his namesake, then perhaps the weight on his heart would be lifted if only a little. There was nothing Jack could do for him now, but Ianto…he could make things up with him. He had to. "Jack?"

With a nod, the time agent turned around, his mug of coffee warm in his hand. "Find him Toshiko, I can't lose him. I won't lose him." As soon as the words left his lips, the sound of Toshiko's fingers working on the keyboard caught his ears. If anyone could find Ianto, Jack was sure that Toshiko could. Each step back to his office felt like his feet were weighed down with two giant cement blocks. His body was stiff as he sank back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. There had to be something he missed. There had to be… His only hope was that Toshiko could find something, would find something and soon. The coffee trickled down his throat was burning hot, and lacked the taste that Ianto always seemed to be able to give it. It was pointless to try and drink it.

"Jack!" The sound of Toshiko's voice roused him from his thoughts; the urgency in her tone sent his heart racing as he nearly sprinted down next to her. On the screen was a list of data that Jack's mind didn't really feel like processing. "It says here that Ianto bought two metro tickets, one under his name and one for someone named Martha Jones, do you know her?"

Jack just stared at the screen, a smile on his lips that soon turned into a full out laugh. "Martha Jones? Oh I do know Martha Jones!" The memories of what had happened on his trip with the Doctor came rushing back. "Remember that time when I disappeared and found my Doctor? She was there with him. She was his companion that he traveled with. How Ianto found out about her I have no idea. But if he's with her then maybe… Toshiko what's her number?" As she read out the number, Jack punched the numbers into the phone and held it to his ear waiting for it to ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered, and Jack couldn't help but smile. Oh was she about to get a shock.

"Miss Martha Jones, I have a question for you about certain events that involve you and a certain Doctor." Silence from the other end of the phone; no sound not a peep that is until she responded.

"Who is this?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Martha."

"Jack?"

"The one and only! But seriously I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"A dear friend of mine appears to have bought a train ticket for himself, and for you. I was wondering if he's still there with you?" _Please please please please please let him still be there,_ Jack prayed silently.

"You mean Ianto? Yeah he is, he went into town at the moment, but –"

"I'll be there as soon as I possibly can," Jack hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. "Toshiko can you hold down the fort till I get back? If you get tired though feel free to crash on the couch or go home." She nodded and Jack was on the lift, going up into the night air. When the lift came to a stop, Jack sprinted in the direction of the nearest train station. Oh how he waiting for these things, it took up time. Jack paid for his ticket and went onto the train (thankfully it was there), and sat in his seat, staring out of the window. It felt like forever for the train to start moving, and he closed his eyes, tuning out the rest of the people around him, in no mood to deal with any of them. He had to find Ianto he had to explain to him.

* * *

When the train had stopped in London, Jack was off and running for Martha's apartment. By the time Jack had reached Martha's apartment he was completely out of breath, but gained his composure back before he knocked on the door. Martha answered, looking very tired. "Damn it Jack do you have any idea what time it is?" Jack didn't answer, just walked past her into the apartment before she closed the door.

"Martha, I'm sorry I know it's early, but I just need to talk to him. I have to explain to him," his voice softened as he glanced away from her. "I can't lose him." When he looked back at her, she was studying him, her eyes traveling over his features as if to decide if it was really worth the trouble of having him talk to Ianto. "Please Martha…"

"He's not here Jack. As I was trying to tell you on the phone he went into town, but he hasn't come back yet. I know he normally goes to the park when he's really upset to think and be alone. Try there." That was the least helpful information that she could have possibly given him.

"Which one?" He asked heading for the door, his hand grasping the knob, looking over his shoulder back at her.

"Hyde Park."

Jack didn't waste anytime, as soon as the name of the park was out of her mouth, he was out the door. When he got to the road he stopped, seeing the van parked outside. Slowly he went over and looked into the window at Toshiko. "What are you doing here?"

"You know you could have taken the van, no one was using it. So where's Ianto?" Jack shook his head in response to her question. "Get in and tell me where to go." He didn't have to be told twice, when the car door closed and Jack told her where Ianto should be, she took off driving towards the park.

As they got closer and closer, Jack's heart began to race again. The adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the worry for Ianto was stronger than ever. Jack had to find him; there was no logical explanation about it anymore. He had to find Ianto, to tell him he loved him, to hold him in his arms, and to kiss his lips. Jack needed Ianto that was the basics of it, Jack needed him and loved him more than anyone could possibly realize. The rain started to fall as Toshiko stopped outside the park's entrance. "Good luck Jack. I hope you find him." She pulled away as Jack watched.

The rain was light, or at least it was for now. Jack took off running into the park, past the water and the gardens, past the small snack shop, past Princess Diana's memorial. His feet were pounding on the ground as the rain began to fall harder and harder. But his spirits weren't dampened by the bad weather; something told him that he would find Ianto here, somewhere in the park. Jack shielded his eyes from the rain looking around and spying a figure sitting over by the Peter Pan statue. Slowly Jack approached the figure; his features began to take shape. The dark hair was plastered to the man's forehead, his posture huddled on the steps leading up to the statue, but Jack knew in his heart who the figure was. "Ianto…"

Ianto didn't move for a moment, before he looked up at Jack, his eyes red and puffy from crying, the tears lost to the rain. The look of disbelief mixed with pain and loss on his face felt like a knife to the heart and all Jack wanted to do was pull Ianto into his arms and hold him, to kiss away all the tears that he had. "Jack?" The question was soft, his voice hoarse. "Is that really you?" Jack nodded, but said nothing as Ianto stood up facing him. What came next, he had completely expect, but didn't move out of the way as Ianto's fist collided with his face. His head snapped to the side, and Jack slowly turned back to face him, his expression calm. Ianto on the other hand, looked completely furious, the anger radiating off of him. "You left! You left us! How…how could you do that?! How could you possibly leave me like that!" Another punch and Jack's cheek began to throb. But Jack continued to let him punch, hit, kick, whatever Ianto wanted to do to him to cause him pain he let him. "After…after everything! You left me before…how could you do that to me Jack? How could you? Am I nothing? You left again…"

Finally, Jack began to speak. "Ianto, I came back for you. God I never meant to hurt you…"

"Don't lie to me! Owen was right I am just a quick shag for you aren't I? Aren't I?!" The anger and pain in Ianto's voice hurt Jack more than the punches did; each word struck him harder than anything he had felt before.

"He's wrong Ianto. You are so much more to me than that." Jack took a step forward his arms outstretched, but Ianto backed away from him. "Ianto I came back for you. I came back because I knew you would be here waiting for me when I did come back. I came back for you and only you, none of the others." Jack took another step forward, but this time Ianto didn't move. His body was shaking, quivering with the tears that started to fall down his cheeks. "I love you Ianto. I swear I never meant to hurt you." His arms wrapped around Ianto's body, pulling him close, holding him against his chest as Ianto started to cry. Jack stroked his hair softly. "I swear to you Ianto I will never leave you again. I won't. I can't. I love you Ianto." Jack gently tilted Ianto's face up, wiping the tears from his cheeks, gazing into his eyes. "I love you." With those words he placed the lightest of kisses on Ianto's lips. He could feel Ianto beginning to relax in his arms. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Let's go home, get you dried up and warm." At the look in Ianto's eyes, Jack took his hand. "I won't leave your side unless you tell me to leave Ianto." Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack scooped him up into his arms, holding him bridal style.

"Oh Captain, my captain," Ianto whispered softly, tiredly into Jack's ear, his eyes closed as Jack started to walk towards the park's entrance. With Ianto in his arms, Jack felt whole, he felt happy, and he would never break his promise to Ianto. Jack would fight the whole universe to stay by Ianto's side forever.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
